Through the Eyes of the Beasts
by The Infallible Detective
Summary: There are two ways to view the world; through the eyes of a human, and through the eyes of a beast. Takes place TwentyYearsLater, with a young OC and Human!BoxAnimals included. Pairings include 2795, 691896 and 598086. Rated for language and violence.


**D-San**: Alright, I've been working on this for a while. This is a story told Twenty Years Later (Referred to as TwYL! by myself). This will allow me to put badass Lambo in the story while keeping everyone else early to late 30's (and the Varia mid 30's to early 40's).

**Summary**: There are two ways to view the world; through the eyes of a human, and through the eyes of a beast. Includes Human!Box Animals and an OC, but he's eight, so no pairings except for 2795 and 598086. TwYL!; rated T for language and future violent scenes.

* * *

><p>~ ( <strong>Uri <strong>) ~

"Uri! _Uri_! Wake the hell up!"

I opened my maroon glazzies* to the sun, and it stung like a bitch. I can tell you three things I hate staring at in the morning; my ugly ass furjacked* thompers*, my dick that is now perpetually outside of my body, and the sun. I don't know how Gokuderp* dealt with staring at his own furjacked junk every single morning; it's very unicy*. I ran my furjacked fingers through my short bedhair, and then stood up to try and find some clothes before Gokuderp yelled at me again. I don't know how the guy gets so many women wanting to hop on his junk. I guess that I lived with him, so I know what he's really like. He's loud, irate, and has a thing for his boss's junk. _Barely _attractive to any normal fem*. I reached into the makeshift dresser I made myself and pulled out some dark jeans, a black graphic sweater, and a gray scarf. Gokuderp _insisted _on contributing to my wardrobe with his hand-me-downs from when he was fifteen. He's so fucking _metro_*; I know he is! Cry "straight" all you want, Gokuderp. I know your secret.

"_Uri!_"

"Hold on a minute! I just woke up; what do you expect from me? I'm not the Flash."

Well, I wasn't. I might as well tell the truth since Gokuderp could understand what I was saying. I don't talk cat—leopard—whatever the fuck I am—was—anymore. Not since ten years ago, when I fought the Millefiore bastards with the rest of the Clam Crew*. Even though at the end I _single handedly _offed Byakuran's ass (Gokudera: He _didn't_; Juudaime did all the work), he did a real crock* move and made us boxies* into furjacks. I don't know what jacked-up miasma he jizzed into the air, but it really screwed up us boxies. Oh, and Hibari's delicious-looking flying baby chicken, too. Screw that "but Hibird's a bird" shtick; I know a baby chicken when I see one. What do you take me for, a dribbler*? Psh, like hell.

"We're going to be _late_!"

"If—never mind!"

So, I brushed the pearlies, combed the sandy mane—which I just noticed is more pale around this annoying tuft of orange-brown that I have; it irks me—, and then headed on down to the kitchen for some warm milk in a coffee mug. As soon as I descended the staircase, I saw Gokudera adjusting his tie while looking out at the backyard. He's probably admiring the pool, what since he built it practically by himself. I remember when he was finally done with it; his fingers were really sticky and gritty with pool varnish. But all that effort was worth it; we got a new pool! Come to think of it, Gokudera has a lot of things in the house that can be considered flashy. Like the couches; black Italian silk with red throw pillows, really? It's like sitting on a high heel. Oh, and don't even get me started on the three sets of "good China". Actually imported from China. I know why he got three sets; he's so worried about me being an uncivilized prick that he took precautions.

"Finally; it's about time you got downstairs. Want milk?"

"Got milk?" Gokuderp shot me a glare over his shoulder while I just snickered and followed him into the kitchen. I had to admit, when I took the time to feel the clothes, I felt pretty sharp.

The kitchen was awesome; Gokuderp made sure that we had a nice little island and one of those hanging things over it that held all of the pots and pans that I bang together when I'm bored. He put a pot of milk on the stove to get warm while I sat at the island, ready to start banging pots together. Before I could begin my evil raucous noise, Gokuderp pulled the pot off of the stove and poured my milk in a mug, a mug that I didn't like. What. The. Fuck. What the fuck?

"Hey! That's not my mug, the milk isn't warm enough, and—" Gokudera glared at me, and just slammed the cup on the island.

"What part of 'we're late' don't you get, Uri? I know you can understand me."

"Don't tread on me, Gokuderp!" I swiveled on the swivel stool and shot a glare right at the back of Gokuderp's head. "We're just meeting with Nuts* and Heebie-Jeebies*; we aren't in a rush!"

"I'll let you drive if you hurry up, Uri."

When Gokudera waved those keys in front of my face, I literally sprang into action. I sprang into so much action that the milk in the mug made a pretty white painting all over the marble island. I heard Gokudera groan, but did I care? _No!_ I got to drive the red sports car! I think Gokudera called the car a Moostang*. Whatever the hell it was called, it was fast, furious, and oh-so-sexy. Just like me! Lord knows Gokudera has no idea how to emulate all of those traits. I took the car keys and ran out the door, my mind focused only on that blazing crimson beauty outside!

I took a flying leap into the front seat, jammed the keys in the ignition, and then started making those vroom-vroom noises like an excited kid. Gokudera took a few more minutes to come out of the house, and when he did come out, he had a briefcase in his hand. Immaculate bastard; his tie is all straight and his pants have creases in them. I know he's the right hand man and all, but why so prim and proper, Gokuderp? As soon as he climbed in the car, I took off. _Shoooom!_ A three-point turn out the drive way and we were headed towards the Vongola HQ in the heart of Namimori. Contrary to popular belief, Namimori didn't remain a suburban hole for much longer after the Shimon fight. It actually got techno-centric, and I like it like that. Everything shines now, and the Vongola is connected to everything and everything. Do I feel like a badass being a part of the strongest mafia family in the world? Fuck yeah.

"Uri, I need to ask you something." Gokudera said with this serious expression on his face, so I took the bait with a shrug. "Do you still have fleas?"

My right foot slammed onto the brakes, and the Moostang jerked to a stop in the middle of a four way intersection. Cars were already starting to honk at Gokuderp and I, but I couldn't believe he just asked me that! Insensitive dribbler!

"I don't have fleas period!"

"Liar; they're nesting in your hair brush."

"Bullshit, Gokuderp, bull! Shit!" Gokudera's smirk pisses me off, especially when he makes me feel like a total inferior screw-up. Was this my punishment for making us late? "…I used the special shampoo."

"Oh, _really_?" I could hear the amusement in his voice, and it was really incensing me. "Let's go. You're holding up traffic."

I drove the rest of the way in silence, refusing to talk to the asshole. He said that cal* just to rile me up; well, no dice! I just won't let him see my frustrated face. That'll work just fine until we get to the base.

~ * ( † ) * ~

I won't lie; the Vongola HQ is _beast_. It's even more beast than the boxies when we were boxies. It looks really rustic when compared to the rest of the techno-centric city of Namimori. I think that's cool. Tsuna even reserved a room for me there. I know the room inside out; I run there whenever Gokudera royally pisses me off. Tsuna's a really cool guy, way cooler from when he was a kid. Now that he's older, he's _so _awesome. He's the shortest out of all the mels*, but he has so much authority and raw _power_; he's _SO _awesome! He reminds me of G. G was _awe-some_. Gokudera and I really were the last ones at base, since everyone else's car was there. Yamamoto's 1949 Mercury was there, as well as Mukuro's Beamer M6, Lambo's hand-me down-jalopy, and Hibari's Ferrari. Man, I felt like a chump driving this old piece of shit. I mean, c'mon. Nobody likes a Moostang.

I jumped out of the Moostang, not even bothering to open the door. We were already late enough as it is; I might as well act like I'm actually concerned about what the hell is going on inside. Walking into the lobby, a big ol' heap of socked-in-the-face Ryohei slammed into me. I got launched out of the doorway and into the courtyard, hissing and trying to ignore how much my right arm smarted. I looked up to see just who had punched Ryohei so hard that he was propelled out of HQ, and that was when narrowed golden eyes met mine. Oh, I knew who that was without her even saying anything! Kangaryuu's tanned skin and sharp golden eyes made her stand out among all of the other pale boxies, paired with the fact that she was the meanest melee fighter out of all of us boxies combined made her our Ryohei, only a tiny bit more quiet.

"Can you take any more, Ryohei-kun?" I watched Kangaryuu bounce around in her red and white jacket, white sports bra, and dark blue shorts. I wish that she would put some clothes on; she was furjacked and didn't really look right bouncing around half-naked. Though a lot of the more perverted city furjacks would beg to differ.

"You're extremely pumped up, Kangaryuu! I can take anything else you can dish out!"

"That's great, but can you get off of me?"

I shoved Ryohei off of me, and dusted off my clothes. I admit that they're a bit metro, but I wanted to take good care of them. Kangaryuu grinned, and waved at me. I slowly wriggled my fingers in her direction and then stepped into the mansion with Gokudera. Inside, there wasn't any particular kind of order. Tsuna and Yamamoto had been watching Ryohei and Kangaryuu spar from the top of the staircase, Lambo and I-pin were eating with Roll and Gyuudon, and Owl* was ominously skulking after Kojirou, who was holding a dozen or more sandwiches in his dodger blue scarf. Jirou was talking with Natsu near a vase of roses, and Hibari was sitting alone. Chrome was wandering around with Kyoko, Tsuna's wife of five years, and Haru, Yamamoto's fook* buddy. Everyone but Hibari greeted Gokudera and I, and Jirou and Natsu came down to see me. Natsu had wild orange hair that was really curly and was piled onto his head in a heap, and Jirou just had really feathery-looking light brown hair. They were both lanky, although Natsu was shorter than almost everyone. The only ones smaller than Natsu were Roll and Heebie-Jeebies, who I heard coming down the hall.

"Hey, Uri. What happened to us training the other day?" Jirou asked.

"Gokuderp wouldn't wake up, so I couldn't make it." I dismissively waved my hand, ignoring the glare from Gokudera that I felt at the back of my head. "Besides, what do we need to train for? We're not in any trouble, are we?"

"No, but we should always be honing our skills." Natsu said with an enthusiastic tone.

"We just went ahead and trained without you." Gyuudon and Roll waltzed onto the scene, and we all started to head towards the staircase. "It would have been fun to see who'd win out of the two of us, Uri."

"Of course I'd win, Stew Pot." I derisively mocked. Gyuudon pursed his lips, taking one of his pin-in horns and turning it down. Haha, it was his tick and it made me laugh my ass off on the inside. What a dumb fuck.

"Quiet down, herbivores." All of the boxies looked down at Hibari, and we toned it down instantly. Hibari was sweet; he was strong and commanded respect. If he whipped out a tonfa, you had to know that your ass was grass. You couldn't even fight against it, could you? It's impossible. Roll scratched at his violet-streak white hair, embarrassed that Hibari had to quiet him down like that. He's usually not talkative; I'm surprised he tagged along in the first place.

"Uri-kun! Uri-kun!" I saw a head of golden hair hiding underneath a pinkish-orange beanie and a matching hoodie. There was Heebie-Jeebies, otherwise known by everyone else as Hibird.

"Heebie-Jeebies! C'mere!" Hibird and I shared an embrace, but rest assured if I was still a leopard and he was still a bird, he'd be in my mouth by now.

"It's time for us to go to the conference room, Gyuudon. Let's get a move on."

"Okay, okay. Meet you guys up there." Gyuudon went off with Lambo, and Jirou and Kojiro answered to a whistle from Yamamoto who was already looking down on everyone from the third floor balcony. After a while, everyone was ambling up the staircase to get ready for this meeting that was about to happen. I lagged behind, letting Gokudera walk beside his precious Juudaime without having to worry about me. Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice, because it's thick right now.

"Uri-kun, Uri-kun, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Hibari staring down at me expectantly. Hibird was on his shoulder, being held in place by Hibari's large hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Run along, Hibird."

"Oh…see you upstairs."

Hibari kept on up the staircase while I leaned against the railing. I gauged the distance between my body and the third floor, and decided that it was too much work. Yawning, I sat on the stairs and started to scratch behind my right ear. It didn't seem like anyone else was coming.

"You know that there's a meeting to attend, right?" I jumped up instantly upon hearing Owl's voice. He was owling* on the railing, his blue eyes closed so that I could see his milky eyelids. I snarled underneath my breath, and the small smirk that had been on his face grew. "Mm? Did I startle you?"

"You sneaky ass bastard!"

"Such harsh words, Uri-kun. I'm almost hurt."

Let me tell you this; _nobody _likes Owl. None of the boxies like him, that's for sure. Natsu is pretty much the only boxie that tolerates him and that's because he's a reflection of Tsuna's feelings, so Tsuna's tolerance for Mukuro equates into Natsu's tolerance for Owl. Honestly, I didn't see how he could do it. I fucking hate Owl. He hopped off of the railing and stood beside me, invading my personal space and all. So, I started to walk up the stairs. There was no way Owl would continue to creep me out. He reminded me of Byakuran so much that it hurt, what with his spiky white hair and that 'fufufu' laugh of his. Owl stalked behind me as I walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"So, are you excited about the meeting?"

"No." Owl just chuckled, and hopped onto the railing of the balcony when we reached the third floor. _Push __him __off, __you __moron!_ I wanted to, but I'd be the only culprit available and then I'd get arrested. Or Tsuna would throttle me. Neither of those options sounded good. "Would you go away? You're annoying."

"So you say, but you haven't pushed me over yet."

"Keep bothering me and I will."

"Try it."

Owl opened his eyes, and we got into a heated glaring match. Owl was the first one to look away, since we had already come to the door of the conference room where the meeting was being held. Out of spiteful courtesy, I held the door open for Owl so that he could enter the room before me. The more distance between us, the better. Owl smirked, and sauntered inside while I entered behind him.

The room was quiet. Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin were leaning against the eastern wall of the room, quietly exchanging glances. Gokudera was sitting back, gritting his teeth. Lambo was gawking towards the windows. I had to admit, it was a nice look from the third floor, but not one to gawk at like an idiot. That was when I examined the trio standing at the head of the table behind Tsuna. There was Mukuro and Chrome, not a rare sight, but then there was a smaller furjack with them. I could see his reflection in the window; he had indigo eyes which were shaped a lot like Tsuna's eyes, only a lot larger. I guess it was because he was so small. His brown hair was styled like Hibari's hair. His eyes caught mine in the window, and we stared at each other. His eyes narrowed, and I felt like he was staring straight through me.

I tore my gaze from the window, and tried to ignore the cold shiver that ran through my furjacked body.

* * *

><p><strong>D-San: <strong>Now, I know that there were some terms that you weren't familiar with in this chapter. Since Uri and the other box animals were originally box animals, they had to create their own language, right? So they did! I've put some translations down below.

(*) **Translations**

**Glazzies - **Eyes.

**Furjacked **- Having no fur. It can be understood as just referring to being a human instead of being an animal.

**Thompers - **Simply put, feet.

**Gokuderp** - That's Uri's name for Gokudera when he feels like the latter is being idiotic, or if he's upset Uri. It's also used as an affectionate nickname in some instances.

**(un)icy** - Cool; acceptable.

**Fem** - Female; girl.

**Metro** - A word that means "too prissy; too dressy" to the box animals.

**Clam Crew** - The box animal's term for the Vongola.

**Crock **- In context, it means that someone pulled a real dick move.

**Boxies **- The accepted term amongst the box animals when referring to themselves. For example, Uri would be a boxie since he was originally a box animal before being a human.

**Dribbler **- It means "idiot".

**Nuts **- Uri's nickname for Natsu. Most of the other box animals use this nickname for Natsu also.

**Heebie-Jeebies** - Uri's special nickname for Hibird. Nobody else is allowed to use this nickname for him.

**Moostang** - This word is just Uri mispronouncing Mustang.

**Mels **- Males; boys

**Owl **- The widely accepted name for Mukurou, Mukuro/Chrome's box animal. Everyone calls him Owl.

**Fook (Buddy) **- The box animals use this term for two people who aren't married who participate in sex.

**Owling **- It's an annoying meme that involves sitting on top of an object while staring off into the distance. In context, Mukurou is staring at Uri.

Well, those are all of the terms. Please leave me some feedback; this is my first time trying something like this, and I want to make it as entertaining as possible. Constructive criticism and praise are welcome. Next time, we get to meet the mysterious little boy. Until then, Owari!


End file.
